Advancements in mobile device and mobile work applications present distinct challenges and create a need for additional security measures for enterprise electronic applications—including mobile device applications—and the information used by or stored on these applications and/or related device. The security-related problems also apply to user owned devices running the enterprise workspace or applications. For example, a user's device may receive a document containing confidential information that requires additional security measures to protect the confidential information. This additional security may include using a workspace designed to protect the mode of communication between applications or the information actually communicated.
Current devices, applications, and workspaces present multiple problems, including uncertainty by users as to which applications may function within a workspace, wasted time downloading multiple applications that may or may not function within a workspace, which applications may be available to one user or another, and/or incompatible or lacking relationships and functionality between the applications. Additionally, when multiple users use the same device they may require or have different access levels to different applications or within applications.
Because of current systems' limitations, a need exists for a user to quickly understand or identify available applications and to use the available applications to increase productivity. Accordingly, the present systems and methods address these and other related problems.